


All That Matters

by twilightfire



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Community: who_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightfire/pseuds/twilightfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's family hasn't been conventional for years, and there's only one member who has ever been constant to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [who_contest](http://community.livejournal/who_contest)

He was her Doctor. She stole him, he stole her - each account differs. It doesn’t really matter, not anymore.

Now, she’s the only family he has left. Susan is gone, and his other relatives are trapped in the Time Lock or were lured in and killed by House.

He tries to find new family - Rose, Jack, Mickey, Martha, Donna, Amy, Rory, River – but in the end, he leaves them, or they leave him. Even those he considered family before the loss of his true family are out of his reach.

They’re like one big extended family, only some live at different times or on different worlds, or even in different universes. However, the only member of his family that he shares everything with is her. TARDIS. Idris. Whatever she’s calling herself these days.

She’s like his mother, in a way. She houses him, goes with him everywhere, and makes sure he takes care of himself, among other things. He wouldn’t give her up for the world.

It doesn’t matter that he looks like a human, or she looks like a large blue box. They love each other despite their rather obvious differences and lack of shared parenthood. But they’re family, and that’s all that matters.


End file.
